The Original Hybrid Ripper
by TheBadassRipper
Summary: The Salvatores have a sister and are the original vampires. The Mikaelson siblings are normal vampires. Stefan is the Hyrbid who never had the curse but wants to create more of him.What happens when Stefan arrives in Mystic Falls and finds a doppelganger.


**In this story the Salvatores along with their sister are the originals. Stefan will be the hybrid and his eyes will be red instead of amber. The Mikalesons will be normal vampires. I still haven't decided who to pair Stefan with suggestions are welcomed.**

Stefan Salvatore is in the town Mystic Falls after so long, a town he of course helped built. He knows his brother is here as they always come back when it's the anniversary of their brother and mother. He sighs as he remembers their brother and the days when his family where human. But when he was killed by a werewolf his father had snapped and demanded their mother turn them immortal so they can fight back. But what they didn't realize is that with immortality came consequences. No one could have predicted the blood lust they would feel. After his death his brother, sister, father, and him became the first vampires in the world. It was the hardest for Stefan as he wasn't just a vampire but also half wolf which made him more aggressive and when he took his first life he was by himself when he turned and his eyes didn't turn the normal amber of a werewolf but instead bright red with veins appearing under his eyes, he realized that his father wasn't his real father then. He hasn't told anyone not even his brother or father that he was also a wolf. Once they turned he couldn't control the bloodlust and himself which caused him to kill his mother so he somehow shut off his emotions and became the one thing that every supernatural creature in the world fear, the Original Hybrid Ripper. He learned to control it after a century and turned his emotions back on but still had trouble dealing with the guilt that followed until he met his best friend Alexia Branson. He remembers when he was walking around the kings home taking in on how people were beginning to change when he walked into her.

 _Flashback_

 _Stefan is walking around looking at all the paintings and drawings not paying attention to where he was going that he bumped into a servant making her drop her tray which held up drinks for guests. "I'm so sorry" the woman says and quickly goes to pick up everything. Before Stefan has a chance to help her or even apologize the queen is there screaming at the woman and Stefan watches stunned as the queen hits her across the face. He watches the maid pick everything up and walk away with tears in her eyes and the queen following close behind her. Stefan decides to keep looking around but promised himself that he will find the young woman again. He learned from his brother how to turn people and Stefan hasn't turned anyone because he believes that you must be worthy to be turned, that vampires are superior to humans._

 _Later that evening Stefan went outside the home and found a small structure and believed that's where the young servant lives. He walks towards it and hears what's going inside. "Oh my little girl how I wished I lived a better life so you don't have to suffer" an older woman speaks and Stefan can assume it's her mother. "Yeah but if she can stop being clumsy and actually do her job the king won't be yelling down my neck threatening to kick us out" an old man snapped. Stefan picked through the little window that's there and watches as the young tries not to cry "I'm sorry I promise to better next time" she says looking down at her lap. Stefan watches the old man's expression soften and put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry for yelling my little girl" he says. Stefan steps back from the window as he sees the young woman step out and sit on a log facing the King's home. He hides behind a tree and watches her._

 _He can sense her desperation and loneliness and Stefan can relate to her. He steps forward breaking a branch catching the woman's attention. The girl stands up right away and Stefan quickly puts his hands up "I'm not going to hurt you" he says. She looks him from head to toe "you're that man that bumped into me making me look like a fool" she says making him flinch at how harsh her words came out. "I know and I have come to apologize" he says genuinely. She just sighs and sits back down on the log. Stefan just sits next to her and is about to make her a proposal. "How about you come with me" he asks her and she stiffens and scoots away from him so quickly "what" she says her voice still strong. "Come with me to see the world and create a better life for yourself" he says and waits her reaction. She just looks at him "what do you mean" she asks._

 _Stefan sighs "have you ever heard about the creature of the night that suck on blood" he asks her. "yeah my parents used to always tell me bedtime stories about humans that were turned into monster and drink human blood" she says. Stefan chuckles a little "we aren't all monsters love" he says looking into the fire. The woman "well by the stories they are and wait what did you says" she asks walking backwards. Stefan jumps in front of her and compels her "don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you" he says and the woman nods. She blinks "How did you do that I'm not afraid anymore" she says. "It's like mind control love" he says and sits back down. "What I meant is that I can make your life better if you become like me and you can create a new life that you can have for all eternity" he says and can see that she likes that idea. 'What are you exactly" she questions. "What I'm about to tell you I haven't told anyone else" he says and she nods. "I'm part vampire and werewolf" he says. "What's a vampire" she asks as she already knows what a werewolf is. "The blood suckers in the stories" he answers and he can see that she is shocked. "Not all of us are monster love, they are monsters because they choose to be" he says. She looks back at her house then him and nods "I accept but first what's your name" she says and Stefan just smiles "I'm Stefan Salvatore the original hybrid" he says as his eyes change, his sclera black and red, his irises turn red and veins appear under his eyes and the woman looks in awe at how his face changed. Stefan bites into his wrist and offers her the blood "drink" he says and she hesitantly puts her mouth on it before drinking it and Stefan holds her head smiling. She stops and Stefan holds her by the neck "I'll see you soon Alexia Branson" he says before snapping her neck._

 _End of Flashback_

Stefan comes back from that memory and smiles as he remembers the first vampire he turned who as of right now is in New Orleans, the city he built with her. He walks around the town and sees the sheriff talking with the mayor. He listens in on their conversation "so have you gotten the watch" she asks. He can sense the frustration on the mayor "no, are you sure they came back" he asks causing Stefan's curiosity to grow. "yes the victim's throat was ripped open" she says and Stefan realizes that they are talking about the council. 'Uh they still have that' he thinks to himself. He decides to look for these vampires when he sees her, the doppelganger. Stefan stops in his tracks and stares at her making out the differences from Tatia and Katerina. He was only in love with Tatia who was his first kill and tried using Katerina's blood to create his hybrids but Damon betrayed him and turned her instead. He daggered his brother for two centuries after that.

He watches her with her friends two blondes and an African American. He takes a closer look at one of the blondes who is a vampire and can't help but say "no fucking way" quietly but loud enough that she heard turning to him making her eyes widen in surprise and Stefan can note the fear on her features. Her friends notice her looking at him and look towards him as well. He sees her tell her friends that he is an old boyfriend and they make their way inside the building except for her as she makes her way towards him. "Rebekah' he says once she reaches him. She crosses her arms "Stefan" she says and he can still note the fear on her features. He smirks and leans towards her ear 'no need to be afraid love" he says making her flinch. He then senses four people behind him. His eyes widen and his smirk grows when he senses Rebekah's brothers but freezes when he senses his dear sister.

"Rebekah what's wrong" Elijah asks seeing the fear on her face and was about to say something to the man when he turned around making all of them stop. Stefan looks at his sister first before looking at the Mikaelson siblings. "Yellow little sister" Stefan says softly making her scoff "what are you doing here Stefan" she says. Stefan smirks again and Danielle knows that smirk and knows it isn't anything good. "Well sister it has been 1,000 years since our brother has passed and came in his honor until someone caught my attention" he says. They all look confused "Elena" his sister says "ah so that's her name then" Stefan says smirking still. "I won't let you hurt her" Danielle says. Stefan growls his eyes going red "Well little sister you can't protect her forever and while I am here one of you idiots alerted the council" he says his eyes going back to their green color.

They all look confused "what council" asks his sister and Stefan's eyes widen "you don't know that the founding families know about vampires?" he asks and they all seem shock at this bit of news. "Bloody hell" Kol says making Stefan chuckle. The Mikaelsons look at him with so much hatred he just rolls his eyes "you guys still can get past that" Stefan asks but gets ignored as they walk away. 'Danielle" Stefan calls out making her turn "Where's Damon" he asks. "The boarding house" she says walking away. What the hell is the boarding house he thinks to himself and walks away.

He final reached the house his sister said Damon was at and knocks on the door and waits. The door opens and Damon's jaw drops a little at seeing his little brother. Stefan just smirks "hello brother" he says.


End file.
